The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia spp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Hot Cherry BLZ’. The new cultivar was asexually reproduced from micropropagation resulting from the cross of the female parent calla lily, an unnamed seedling of Zantedeschia spp. (unpatented) with a pink spathe and the male parent calla lily ‘Majestic Red’ (patent status unknown) with a red/burgundy spathe.
The new cultivar was created in Tauranga, New Zealand and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by micropropagation in India over a two-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in New Zealand on Oct. 6, 2006.